gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Have Nothing
I Have Nothing by Whitney Houston is featured in Dance with Somebody, the seventeenth episode of Season Three. It is a solo performance sung by Kurt Hummel. Kurt performs this after he and Burt have a conversation about his future and what he's leaving behind and taking. During the performance, Kurt sings this directly to Blaine, who he has been arguing with because Kurt was texting another guy, named Chandler and Blaine immediately saw that as cheating, while Kurt did not. Kurt expresses his regrets to him with this song and at the end of the performance Blaine is tearful, although still slightly hurt. Lyrics Share my life, take me for what I am 'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you Take my love, I'll never ask for too much Just all that you are and everything that you do. I don't really need to look very much further I don't want to have to go where you don't follow I won't hold it back again, this passion inside I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide Don't make me close one more door I don't wanna hurt anymore Stay in my arms if you dare Or must I imagine you there Don't walk away from me I have nothing, nothing, nothing If I don't have you, you, you, you, you You see through, right to the heart of me You break down my walls with the strength of your love I never knew love like I've known it with you Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to I don't really need to look very much further I don't want to have to go where you don't follow I won't hold it back again, this passion inside I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide Your love I'll remember forever Oh, don't make me close one more door I don't wanna hurt anymore Stay in my arms if you dare Or must I imagine you there Don't walk away from me I have nothing, nothing, nothing Don't make me close one more door I don't wanna hurt anymore Stay in my arms if you dare Or must I imagine you there Don't walk away from me, no Don't walk away from me Don't you dare walk away from me I have nothing, nothing, nothing If I don't have you, you If I don't have you, oh you Charts Trivia *Chris Colfer said that it was the most difficult song he had ever sung on ''Glee ''yet. Source *Chris wanted to sing this song in the original key. Source *Lea tweeted and started a World-Wide trend (on Twitter) about Kurt singing a love song to Blaine. Marking their one year anniversary together on 15 March 2011-2012. *This song was featured on ''Test Your Glee ''on the GleeOnFox YouTube channel. Check video below. Gallery IGN20.png Kurt_ihavenothing.gif IGN19.png IGN18.png IGN17.png IGN16.png IGN15.png IGN14.png IGN13.png IGN12.png IGN11.png IGN10.png IGN9.png IGN8.png IGN7.png IGN6.png IGN5.png IGN4.png IGN3.png IGN2.png IGN1.png IHNKurt.jpg IHNQuinn.jpg IHNMike.jpg IHNBlaine.jpg IHNArtie.jpg Dance with somebody 8.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel